


Before and After

by dracoqueen22



Series: Crown the Empire [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Knotting, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoqueen22/pseuds/dracoqueen22
Summary: Before the war, during the rage, and after the silence. A collection of love and lust and everything in between, featuring pairings and partners from the Crown the Empire universe set at all points during the timeline.





	1. Knotted Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fill me up. Stretch me good. Make me yours. Skywarp is in for a very good time.

Skywarp shivered, a low moan slipping from his lips as Swoop pushed into him, slow and deep, lighting up his inner nodes.

Skywarp’s fingers kneaded the berth, his aft pushing back, the hot weight of Swoop above him as intoxicating as the embrace of his buzzing field. Skywarp’s valve quivered around the thick spike, anticipation like the crackle-pop of a lightning storm in his lines.

“You Skywarp sure?” Swoop asked as he nuzzled the back of Skywarp’s helm. He had an arm curled around Skywarp, his hand pressed to Skywarp’s belly to steady him. The other braced on the berth beside Skywarp’s right shoulder, Swoop’s entire frame curved over and around him.

Skywarp fragging adored that Swoop was bigger than him.

He panted. “Give it to me.” He arched his backstrut, more lubricant squeezing from his valve. “Please, Swoop. I can take it.”

Swoop’s lips brushed the back of his helm. “You say if hurt,” he said as his hand pressed harder against Skywarp’s belly and he rolled his hips, fitting his spike deeper into Skywarp, the rounded base of it nudging at Skywarp’s rim. “Me no damage you.”

“Won’t.” Skywarp shivered and licked his lips. “Trust you.” His fingers curled into the berth cover, straining the fabric.

His valve twitched, throbbing in double-time. He whimpered as Swoop’s hand slid down, his fingers sweeping over Skywarp’s exterior node cluster and sending a jolt through Skywarp’s array.

“Swoop trust Skywarp, too,” he said as he ground against Skywarp’s aft, his panel rubbing Skywarp’s valve rim as the base of his spike finally started to swell.

Skywarp moaned. “Yes!” he gasped out, rocking back toward the Dinobot and the thickening knot. “Fill me up. Stretch me good. Make me yours. Nnnnnn.”

Skywarp’s head hung, forehelm pressed to the berth, sparks dancing in his optics. Swoop thickened inside of him as clever fingers toyed with his main node, making his calipers ripple.

Skywarp’s elbows wobbled and he dropped, chest pressed to the berth, arms tucked in. He whimpered into the cover as the new angle forced Swoop deeper, touching oft-ignored sensors and setting them ablaze.

Primus it was good. Starscream had been _so_ right.

“You Skywarp okay?”

Skywarp spat out the berth cover. “Perfect,” he gasped. “Don’t stop.”

His valve quivered, array alight with need.

It was so damn good. And it was nowhere close to over it.

Skywarp couldn’t wait for more.

  



	2. Infection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was not how Hound intended to spend this vacation. (Hound/Ravage, pre-Oubliette)

  
Hound shuddered. Arousal pooled so heavily in his lines that it felt as though his energon were boiling. He writhed in the grass, desperate for relief from the heat, and eagerly rolling his array toward the long, wet swipes of Ravage’s glossa.

“Wha—what’s wrong with me?” he whimpered, not at all embarrassed to admit that his frame was suffering a special kind of agony.

Ravage licked a wet stripe up his valve, flicking over his anterior node cluster.

“It is a virus,” she answered, transmitting over the up-link. She’d connected her cables to his ventral port as her mouth was quite busy. “One that forces arousal.”

Hound groaned. “Purge it!”

“I can’t. It self-eliminates once it’s run it’s course.”

His vents gasped for air. His array throbbed desperately. His vocalizer stuttered. “R-r-run?”

“You need to overload. Often and quickly. I’m sorry.” Her ex-vents teased his swollen array, alternating with the long swipes of her glossa.

Hound clawed up handfuls of grass, feeling dirt in his gears. “N-not how I planned on spending… this trip… with you,” he gasped, as volcanic heat slithered into agony. “But… better than… nothing.”

Ravage purred against his valve and a jolt of pleasure lanced up his backstrut. Her glossa was a wicked, wicked thing.

“Love you, too. Now lie back and let me fix this, sweetspark.”

Hound forced an optic online to look down at her, affection crackling through the need. Primus, she was beautiful.

“Y-yes, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna go ahead and mark this as complete, but if I do get any more random ideas, I'll still put them here. Thanks for reading!


End file.
